


I like you too.

by Kaffe



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffe/pseuds/Kaffe
Summary: Orla asks James to the prom. Fluffy stuff happens.





	I like you too.

**Author's Note:**

> I really ship these two like super hard and idk why. There aren't nearly enough fics about them so I decided to make a contribution.

James had never been more confused than when Orla asked him to the prom. Not that he didn't want her to, infact he was glad it was her, but he hadn't thought she would ask him of all people.

"I was told you should take a boy you like. You're a boy, and I like you." She told him in explanation.

"Right," he said. "Umm.. yes. Yeah, of course."

She grinned at him.

"Great."

***

On the night of the prom, James found himself stood outside the Quinn house with Michelle beside him. He fidgeted, fixing his suit.

"Don't be weird." Michelle told him.

"What?" He asked. "I'm not being weird. Why would I be weird?'

"Because you have a big fat crush on Orla."

"What?! No I don't!"

"You so do."

"I don't!" He insisted.

"Whatever you say, dickhead."

He was about to protest more when the door opened, revealing the other three girls. James's eyes fell on Orla in her Easter dress. Okay, he thought, maybe he did like her a little bit.

***

James made a big mistake. A huge stupid mistake.

He and Orla had been dancing together for a few songs. They were out of breath, and Orla was grinning at him. He didn't mean to say it, it just kind of came out.

"I think I like you." He had said breathlessly, before his eyes widened in realisation.

She stopped grinning for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She looked as if she were about to say something when she stopped herself. 

"Let's go get a drink." She said instead, grin planted back on her face. 

James couldn't help but notice and unsure look behind her smile, as she led him to the drinks table where the others were gathered.

***

After the prom was wrapped up, the group made their way back to the Quinn house. Mary and Gerry had gone on a movie date, and Aunt Sarah and Granda Joe must have gone along too as the house was empty. 

They sat around the living room, sharing half a bag of pick 'n' mix. Their conversation started off innocent enough, but somehow made its way into less innocent territory.

"What kind of girls 𝘢𝘳𝘦 you into, Clare?" Michelle asked unabashedly.

Clare spluttered, almost inhaling her bonbon.

"You can't just ask that!" She said, horrified.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't! Its, like, a breach of privacy!"

"She's totally into one of us." Michelle said casually.

"WHAT?! I AM NOT!" Clare yelled.

"Someone sounds defensive" Erin said.

"I'm flattered. I really am, Clare," Orla joined in the conversation. "But I'm just not interested in you that way."

"I'm not into any of you!"

"I believe you, Clare." James said from his seat on the floor.

"Don't be a suck up, James," Michelle snapped. "She has to like one of us, it's like statistics or something."

James sulked and Orla bumped shoulders with him. He looked at her and smiled at the amused look on her face. She was watching the other three girls as they decended into an argument.

She looked at him and noticed his smile.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

He jumped a little. "Oh! Nothing."

James looked back to the other three, who were now completely in their own bubble.

"How long do you think they'll be at it?" He asked her.

She leaned forward and grabbed two sweets from the bag, offering one to James. "God knows"

"Thanks." He said, accepting the offering.

They stayed quiet for a moment, watching the chaos.

"Come with me." Orla said suddenly, standing and holding out her hand.

"Okay..." James accepted, warily.

She led him out of the room and up the stairs, the three in the lounge too caught up in their debate to notice.

"Please, If she liked anyone it would be me." Erin's voice floated up the stairs.

"I DONT. LIKE. ANYONE!" Clare shouted.

Once they were upstairs, Orla led James into what he could only imagine was her bedroom. There were a few clothes scattered across the floor, and the bed looked like it'd been made in about 3 seconds. Besides the mess, James noticed it was a nice enough room.

Orla walked inside, closing the door behind her.

James turned to look at her. 

"What are we..." He began to ask.

He didn't get to finish, however, because before he knew what was happening, Orla's lips were on his.

He froze, not entirely sure what was happening. All he could feel were soft lips and hands on his neck. Snapping out of it, he figured he was supposed to kiss back. And so he did, tentatively at first as he brought his hands down to her waist.

When she felt him kiss back, she grinned and pushed his against the door with a thud. She went to kiss him again but he stopped her.

"Wait! Wait, what is happening?" He asked, slightly breathlessly.

"We're kissing." She stated matter of factly.

"No, I know that, but why?"

"Because I wanted to? And because you like me, and I think you're cracker, and I like you too."

"What? I.. huh?" James stuttered.

"Sweet Jesus, enough with the talking."

She kissed him again, and this time he wasn't so hesitant to kiss back. At some point, they migrated to the bed, Orla straddling James's lap as they made out. She was about to put her hand up his shirt when the door burst open.

"Where did you guys... JESUS CHRIST!"

James shrieked and Orla fell off of him in fright. They looked to the door to find Erin stood gawking at them. Michelle and Clare appeared behind her to see what the commotion was about.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Erin demanded.

"We were just.. It wasn't... I.." James stuttered.

"Aye, we were just having a wee kiss," Orla explained, as if it wasn't the most awkward thing ever. "Weren't we, James?"

He looked at her unbelievingly. Erin was seething as Clare stood behind her, scandelized. Michelle looked as if it were the funniest thing she'd ever seen.

"Shit." James muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is alright. You guys have to make more Jorla fics, there aren't enough out there. Please I need them.


End file.
